<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pencil, Paper, and Memories by Psycheprincess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25030873">Pencil, Paper, and Memories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psycheprincess/pseuds/Psycheprincess'>Psycheprincess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Getting Dib to Go to Therapy [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Invader Zim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Also it’s the day I headcanon for Dib’s bday over here!, Angst, Gen, Non-Consensual Electroconvulsive Therapy, Older Dib (Invader Zim), One-Sided ZaDE, One-Sided ZaDF, Therapy, Zim’s gonna kill that oc, can be interpreted as zadr, happy birthday Dib! Have some bad memories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:35:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25030873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psycheprincess/pseuds/Psycheprincess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zim looked over the paper, at the drawings, horrified.</p><p>“What was his name.”</p><p>Dib didn’t respond.</p><p>“... alright. Tell me later.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Getting Dib to Go to Therapy [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pencil, Paper, and Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dib slowly took the pencil and paper from Zim and drew, not even caring as tears fell onto the paper. It was hasty and scribbly, but it got the point across. </p><p>When Dib was young, just a bit before Zim came to Earth, Professor Membrane took him to a therapist. He was swiftly shooed out, Dib being left with this man. He rambled on and on and on and...</p><p>Dib scribbled a few words. </p><p>‘Dad wouldn’t have let him.’</p><p>The next picture he scribbled out was of him— defined with a scythe shape on his head— on a chair with electric bolts around him. </p><p>‘Dad doesn’t know.’</p><p>Dib started sobbing.</p><p>‘He’s still working.’</p><p>Zim looked over the paper, at the drawings, horrified.</p><p>“What was his name.”</p><p>Dib didn’t respond.</p><p>“... alright. Tell me later.”</p><p>Zim gave Dib a big hug.</p><p>“Oval won’t do that to you. If needed Zim can stay in the room while you talk with them.”</p><p>Dib hugged Zim back.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>